


澳耀 | 拾遗·终章·传书

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 拾遗·终章·传书

拾遗•传书

终章 | 万里云罗一雁飞

壹  
吾兄：  
兄长电告盼复，不敢有怠。总督与赫德商谈月余，盖皆为拟议条约之事宜，濠镜亦只听得只言片语，难获全貌。夷人已讹诈成性，万望总理衙门审慎，切莫轻视条款种种。知兄长挂念，心有感怀，濠镜近日一切尚好，然兄长万不可操劳过度……  
（纸张变皱，字迹模糊，余下内容已难辨认）

贰  
吾兄：  
已别半载，闻兄长抱恙，弟惶惶难安。盼悉京中情形，然地处岭南，诸多闭塞，难为兄分忧，故思虑未消矣。港口通关之事，依约施行月余，悉数照常。今总督遣信，吾明日登船至西洋国，不知何时返澳。已近仲夏，兄长切莫忧心，万望保重。  
弟稽首  
戊子年五月

叁  
吾兄：  
接兄长来信，弟一切都好。嘉龙前日自不列颠返回，舟车劳顿以外，精神尚可，亦转告之。闻其途中所见西洋近日之新奇，谈及所想，亦有裨益。念及嘱托，业已另附近闻一并告知与兄长。又闻京中纷争颇多，然实业一事已见其成效，兄长无需忧虑过多，思虑则伤身。  
望兄长保重。  
濠镜  
癸卯年九月

肆  
先生：  
近年动荡变局起落未停，实属未有之艰难。当局强硬，不顾民生，此般种种看在眼里，气愤之余，亦感无力。今悉国内声援频起，纵谈判结果不如人意，呼声亦可算慰藉支持。此前会谈见先生一同出席，精神似是好些，想来该是有振奋变化。奈何当日会后与先生碰面只能寥寥几句，无法深谈近况。先生近来可好？请注意身体。盼复。  
濠镜  
一九二五年七月

伍  
“喂？先生，嗯，是我，濠镜。”  
“啊、没什么事，我挺好的，您不用担心。”  
“真没事，只是想着……要亲口对您说。”  
“先生，辛苦了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“哥……”  
“没事的，明天是好日子，别难过。”

“别哭啊。”  
于一九四九年九月三十日

陆  
先生：  
您托粤哥转告的事，我已知晓。先生上次来信提到葡方近几年有这种表态，也是个好迹象；也请先生稍稍放心，对现下局势，我心里还算有数，现在各行业推动发展，便是好的。平日跟粤哥往来，他对我也有很多照顾。有先生一直挂念，濠镜很感激，但也无需太担心。  
另，近几个月的谈判和会议想必多了不少，请注意身体。  
濠镜  
一九七九年一月

柒  
先生：  
展信佳。您前些天会议后打来电话，状态比之前又好了些，很替先生高兴。听先生的转述，看来近段时间的工作大都顺利，一想到这些，我也很有些感慨：行百里者半九十，前面几轮谈判都较顺利，如今越到紧要关头，像先生之前问的，我确实有感到紧张的时候。可是，倘若先生要问起来，我必然是一直相信先生的。  
春天确实到了，澳门的木棉花已开得繁盛，如果有机会，也想请先生来看一看。  
濠镜  
一九八七年三月

捌  
先生：  
自北京一别又过了一段时间，先生近来可好？这一年也快过去，飞速而忙碌；好在不是混沌碌碌，许多过渡措施逐步推进，初见成效，我心有感怀，想必先生也乐意见得这些变化。这一两年需参与的重要活动多了许多，忙碌之余，又觉有着劲头推着我，先生之前提及心有所想的担子，大抵类似罢；而转念又想，这哪里比得过先生所花费的精神？便只当是为自己也为先生分忧的努力。  
现在该是北方的寒冬，请先生注意身体。  
濠镜  
一九九四年十二月

玖  
先生：  
展信佳。先生上次来澳门，见您在这里能过得悠闲，我便也为这状态感到放心。先生那时打趣叫我不必时时紧绷着担心公事，我确实常常觉得有诸多事需我一一跟好，担心交出的答卷还不够适当；自那天与先生长谈后，便试着放平心态来。其实，到了如今的时刻，许多想法也逐渐矛盾，既觉得总算到了能松一口气的时候，又控制不住地想，往后的责任，倒也更重、更不能轻易说放松了。不过，这次便不多讲公事罢，或许等下一次的见面，再与先生畅谈。  
等到下一次，我便该回家了。  
濠镜  
一九九九年十月

拾  
濠镜：  
等改天有空，你也来北京住上几天吧。  
王耀  
二零零零年九月

FIN.

拾遗正文•终

以下为说明 & 完结FREE TALK

*1886年，葡、英为扩大利益，以鸦片厘税并征可增加清廷财政收入的好处要求清廷再开谈判。时任澳葡总督罗沙与英国人赫德就此会谈合谋一个多月。  
纸张变皱是被眼泪打湿了。因而这封信并没有寄出，濠镜另起了一份。  
*戊子年：指1888年，即条约签订的次年。  
*条约签订时没有明确澳门界址问题，此后清廷及民国期间交涉谈判都有为勘界努力，民间对此事关注度也很高。二十年代，由于有惨案发生，各地积极声援澳门并推动对葡方的交涉。（不仅20s，凡有记载的冲突都较为血腥/敏感，感兴趣的可以查阅，就不转述了。）  
1925年7月，七子之歌组诗首次发表。  
*关于“近几年”：1974年，葡方公开承认澳门是中国领土。1977年，中葡开始建交谈判；1979年2月，中葡建交。  
*1986年6月至1987年3月，中葡就澳门问题进行谈判。1987年3月26日，双方草签《联合声明》。

这个故事的正文系列到这里就结束啦。  
其实，这一节就是整个脑洞最初的构思，即漫漫时间里，濠镜与老王的来往，想表达的是这样漫长且波折的进程中，那些小小的、背后却可能饱经风雨的片段——这也是决定取名拾遗的原因。  
后来因为看资料和聊脑洞，当中的一些情节清晰饱满了起来，于是写了前面推进的剧情，也就成了拾遗系列现在的样子。  
写的时候有在推测体会两人关系的微妙变化，有出于历史的迭代，也有出于各自经历后的心态转变：作为兄弟这一点是一直不变的，但老王这边，过往（至少在理论上）身处庙堂高位，如果真要谈家人间的温情片刻，实际很难时时顾及；而濠镜这边，从懵懂孩童到初经风雨的少年，再成长为成熟青年，对兄长的敬重里是日益多加一分思慕的——而在稳定下来的新时代，两位逐渐沉淀下的世事心态必然有改变，好像也终于可以有在作为“人”的视角里、对彼此重新熟悉的机会。  
系列停在世纪初，但两位王先生还有很长很长的时间去写就他们的故事。  
谢谢你看到这里，番外见，下个故事见。

也预祝你新年快乐。

蓝  
于二零二零年冬


End file.
